


Tiny Bubbles

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, and a nice vintage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2009.  
> Intended for the Porn Battle VIII but we missed the deadline. Prompt: vintage

The wax seal around the neck of the bottle was peeled off with negligible ease and the cork beneath it pulled from the tight confines of the glass. The bottle was tilted, sending deep green liquid into the pair of tumblers on the desk before one was handed over to the second person in the room.

"Well?" Rodney demanded impatiently once John had tasted the supposedly vintage liquor they’d received in trade from one of the worlds they’d visited (thankfully one where the population hadn’t tried to kill them).

Dark eyebrows rose above green-hazel eyes as John looked at Rodney after sampling the drink. "Damn, it tastes good, goes down easy, and I have a feeling has a kick like a mule. We need to go back and get some more."

After a moment of contemplation of that remark, Rodney nodded and chugged back his glass, his eyes widening in pleasure at the flavor. "That’s... really good."

"Uh huh." John made happy little noises as he drank the rest of his and licked his lips, chasing the last drops before reaching for the bottle to refill both their glasses.

"Tastes sort of like apples, but not really," Rodney mused after he took another drink.

"And it’s very slightly fizzy," John added, "sort of like hard cider. We have to trade for more of this stuff. Even if it is green," he continued with a faintly jaundiced look at the contents of his glass.

Rodney giggled at the comment and blinked when John looked at him strangely. "What’s wrong with green?"

"Nothing if it’s a salad, but it’s a little unusual for any drink other than a green apple martini. But considering all the weird shit in this galaxy, I’ll take green drinks any day."

"Green’s pretty," Rodney said mulishly.

"I like blue," John said, apropos of nothing, looking up from contemplating his once again empty glass.

"Green mixed with brown is prettier." Rodney leaned in as he spoke, looking from his glass to John’s face then back again.

John blinked. This stuff had to be even stronger than he thought since he seemed to be hallucinating now. That didn’t stop him from refilling his glass, however, and Rodney’s too.

"Really, really pretty," Rodney murmured, watching John take a sip, then leaning in to lick away the droplets on his upper lip.

John’s tongue had darted out to do same, and he gasped sharply when he found himself licking Rodney’s tongue. His eyes widened and focused on the blue gaze, and after a second, he repeated the action, watching Rodney warily. Without a second’s hesitation, Rodney pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue against John’s as his free hand came up to circle the back of his neck. John moaned softly, the sound muffled against Rodney’s lips, and he fumbled before managing to set his glass down. With both hands free, he moved them to Rodney’s hips, and when the scientist didn’t object, wrapped his arms around Rodney’s waist.

Rodney’s glass hit the floor, sending the remaining liquor puddling around it, and then his hands were pulling at John’s shirt, yanking it from his pants to find the warm flesh beneath and stroking it covetously.

The sound that escaped John was embarrassingly needy, and he pulled Rodney closer, his own hands working to unfasten Rodney’s pants.

"Top? Bottom? Figure it out as we go?" Rodney groaned, pulling back long enough to yank John’s shirt over his head before diving in for another kiss as he stroked every bit of bare flesh he could reach, his hips arching into John’s touch.

"Both. Either. Jesus fuck, just don’t stop," John panted, letting go of Rodney’s cock long enough to wrench the blue shirt over his head and then delving back inside the open pants.

Rodney nodded violently, letting go of John only long enough to yank his belt off and pants open, his hands sliding down the now loose back to grip and knead John’s ass.

"Naked," John gasped, "we need to be naked. Gotta get the boots off." Despite his words, he made no move to let go of Rodney.

"Need to let go to do that," Rodney groaned, pulling him closer and grinding their bodies together before finally letting go of John’s ass and stumbling back against the desk to drag at his boots.

"Don’t wanna," John said, the slightest hint of a pout crossing his face, but once Rodney backed away, he made rapid work of his own boots and remaining garments before advancing on Rodney again.

"Gotta," Rodney said petulantly, grabbing for John and tumbling them both to his bed, rubbing his whole length along John’s when they finally came to rest. "Want to be in you. Need to be in you."

"God yes," John groaned, wrapping arms and legs around Rodney and pulling him close. "Now."

Rodney raised his head at that, and a wide smile curved his lips before he rolled to the side, scrambling in the bedside table and bringing out condoms and lube, fumbling the one open and slicking his fingers before pressing one into John’s ass. The sensation had John groaning and clenching down on the digit, his eyes falling closed as he concentrated on the feelings.

"God that’s good," he panted before realizing he needed to warn Rodney. "Been a while," he mumbled, slowly relaxing and feeling Rodney’s finger slide deeper inside him.

Rodney paused as the tense muscles slowly relaxed around him, and he looked at John closely. "Rather top?"

"No," John said, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure. "Just take it slow this time till I’m ready."

Rodney grunted out an affirmative and slowly pressed his finger deeper, his breathing harsh and short as his body twitched with need. John squirmed slightly, his hips rising in search of more, and he reached for Rodney, stroking his erection.

"Oh yeah," Rodney groaned, his hips thrusting forward reflexively as he crooked his finger, searching deep within John, finding his prostate and rubbing it.

"Fuck!" John clenched down tightly on Rodney’s finger, explosions of pleasure seemingly sparking along every nerve in his body. "’Kay, not _too_ slow," he gasped out.

Rodney’s full mouth curved in a slow smile, and he crooked his finger again, watching as John shuddered beneath him and the tight muscles around him relaxed slightly. Once he could move easily, he slowly pressed in a second digit, sucking in a breath as the tight heat pressed around him.

"You’re trying to kill me," John groaned, his back arching and his head falling back.

Rodney snickered as he twisted his fingers, working them in deeper. "You’re the one who said to go slow," he pointed out owlishly.

"Go faster!"

"And you say I’m bossy!"

"Rodney!" John grabbed Rodney’s shoulders and yanked him down into a messy kiss. "Fuck me!"

"You don’t have to yell!" Rodney protested belligerently even as he pulled back, dragging his fingers from John’s ass and tearing open one of the foil packages then rolling the condom over his cock. A squirt of lube to his palm and he was slicked up and pushing forward into John’s tight ass.

"Oh fuck, yeah, that’s it," John groaned, feeling every inch of Rodney slowly filling him. He opened his eyes, unsure when he’d closed them again, and met the vivid blue of Rodney’s, gasping at the realization that Rodney was totally focused on him.

A harsh breath dragged a groan from Rodney’s throat, and he began to move, dragging his length almost fully from John’s body before pressing in again, the slight curve of his stomach brushing against John’s cock as he rocked inward.

John moaned and arched under him, forcing Rodney deeper while tightening down around him. His hands ran over Rodney’s back and ass, exploring him while the sounds of their pleasure filled the room. Rodney caught his mouth in a devouring kiss, his tongue delving as deeply into John’s mouth as his cock was in his ass, eating at his sounds of pleasure as they rocked together. Shuddering, John curved his hands over Rodney’s ass and pulled him even deeper, his legs inching up higher around Rodney.

Rodney groaned and moved faster, working a hand between their bodies so that he could stroke John’s cock in time with their movements.

"Not gonna last," John warned breathlessly, his hips rolling to meet every thrust of Rodney’s hips and every stroke of his hand.

"Me either," Rodney admitted before kissing him again.

As if that was permission, their movements sped up, and after one particularly deep thrust, John yelled Rodney’s name and came hard, shuddering through the spasms of pleasure, and seconds later Rodney followed him over, his head dropping down so that his forehead rested on John’s shoulder, the sweat that coated their skin cooling in the now silent room.

"I have a new appreciation for green," John murmured a little later, grinning.

Rodney slowly raised his head, nodding slowly. "Me too."

"Cool." John beamed happily.

"So you’re good with this?" Rodney asked, watching him closely.

"I’m great with this. I hope you’re going to want to bottom sometimes too, though. I like it both ways."

"I don’t have a problem with that," Rodney’s laugh was almost nervous.

John eyed him. "What’s wrong?"

"Well, urmmm..." Rodney said evasively.

"Rodney, your dick is up my ass," John said dryly. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

"That green stuff... itwasn’talcoholic," Rodney muttered.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed, looking understandably startled. "So what, we both spontaneously and simultaneously lost our inhibitions and finally did something about... this?" He gestured somewhat wildly as he finished.

Rodney cleared his throat and shrugged a shoulder. "Well, it started as a way to get us relaxed, but well, you were very receptive..."

"No pun intended, I hope."

Rodney started to scowl before realizing that it was stupid given their situation. "None in the least. So?"

"So, not drunken sex, huh? Good." John wasn’t quite sure why this had happened now if they couldn’t blame alcohol, but if he was being honest, it was something they’d been moving toward for a long time.

"So you aren’t angry that I might have led you to believe that that drink was highly intoxicating?"

"Do I _look_ angry?" If anything, John sounded amused. "Since we can’t blame intoxication, obviously what happened was something we both wanted."

"And something we both obviously want to happen again."

"Works out pretty well, doesn’t it?" Looking very pleased with himself, John used a finger under Rodney’s chin to tilt his face up till he could kiss him.

"Mmmhmm," Rodney murmured, relaxing against him again, enjoying the kiss and the closeness.

"And just think, we have the whole city to christen," John said a little later as he lay sprawled in boneless contentment beneath Rodney, who sighed and nuzzled his throat.

"I’ll get more of the green stuff to celebrate with."

"You really are a genius."

Rodney grinned and nipped at John’s lower lip at that. "And you’re one for recognizing that fact."

"I like this mutual admiration society thing we’ve got going on here."

"It fills the time between rounds of sex," Rodney laughed.

"And I really like the sound of the sheer quantity of that," John chuckled.

"Me too."

END


End file.
